Never Had A Friend Like You
by Scarlet has Fantasy Issues
Summary: Snape/Luna Hermione/ Fred...etc. Random head canons.
1. Never Had A Friend Like You

**A/N: So this little, extremely short one-shot has been bouncing around in my head for awhile now. I'll never know the reason why I had the idea of a Snape and Luna pairing. Hopefully you enjoy it…**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Snape stood off to the side, unwanted and unwilling to disturb the quietly grieving school. No one glanced his way and he slumped against a cold, unforgiving wall, blood flowing from his bite wounds. The poison of Nagini in his system had been neutralized by an antidote just after Harry had left him in what Potter must have thought was a deathlike state.

Harry Potter…

Godson of Sirius Black…

Son of James Potter…

Lily's son…

He had protected Harry for Lily, even though she had married James Potter and left him in her past with cruel memories of their one fight. The fight that had ended all of the hope for Snape to be with his true love…

"Professor?" a light voice said from his side.

Snape's dark eyes turned to the pale blonde girl who was speaking to him. She tipped her head to the side, her eyes clear and shining in the dim light of a torch. Snape didn't know why the girl was speaking to him. Shouldn't she have been mourning with the others? So many of her friends and classmates had died…

"You look terrible," the girl said, hooking her hands together behind her back. "I suspect the Nargles got to you…"

Snape didn't know what to say to this girl. He didn't even know what a Nargle was. Part of him thought that she had lost her sanity in sight of the terrors of the war. The other part thought she had been this way all her life: spacey with a heart in the right place.

The girl took a step towards him and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him into a gentle hug. Snape stood there, frozen and uncertain of what to do. Was he supposed to hug her back or was he supposed to yell at her for touching him. She didn't leave much time for him to figure it out because she stepped back away from him and smiled slightly.

"You are loved Severus…" was all she said before she turned on her heel and drifted off to the side of her friends, humming a little tune to herself as she walked away from him.

Snape stared after her in awe. Little did he know, the girl would turn out to be his best friend in the years after the war to the day he died…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: Yes, I know this was short. Very, very short compared to my other stories. I'm sorry about this, but this is as much as I could get out for the pairing of Luna and Snape. I hope you liked it enough to review. Thanks! ~ Scarlet**


	2. The One That Got Away

**A/N: So, this 'story' is really going to be a bunch of random head canons, updated when inspiration hits me. Yeah…**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Hermione was just as shocked as the others when Harry killed Voldemort for the final time. The spells of the retreating Death Eaters never hit her as she walked through the Great Hall that was littered with the wounded and the dead. So many of her classmates had risked their lives to save the wizard world. They had all been so brave.

"Fred!" she heard George cry and she immediately looked towards the sound of the voice. "Fred, are you all right?"

Hermione started walked towards where the Weasleys were gathering, each step agonizingly slow and painful.

_**Flashback…**_

_The Room of Requirement was empty, save Hermione. She had decided to stay for some extra practice with the spells she and the others had been working on under Harry's supervision. She wasn't aware of anyone else in the room, thinking them all gone._

"_Nice Patronus," Fred's voice came from behind her causing her to jump out of her skin. "I never picked you for an otter person…"_

"_Fred! Don't do that to me!" Hermione snapped, watching her otter vanish. "I like otters."_

"_To each, their own." Fred said with a cheery smile as he looked down at her. "So, have you thought about us enough yet?"_

_Hermione sighed. "Ron is going to be so mad at us…if we continue sneaking around like we do."_

"_Then we should tell him. We could send him one of those singing Muggle cards you've talked so fondly about." Hermione frowned and looked away from him. "What's wrong pet?"_

"_Fred, you know I love you…"_

"_And I love you too."_

"_But maybe you should let me talk to Ron. I don't think he'd try to curse me for telling him that I have been dating you. It might even turn out all right."_

_Fred cupped her face in his hands and gently made her look at him. "When has something ever gone wrong for the both of us when we're together?"_

_**End flashback…**_

Hermione stepped past Harry and Ron, tears already coming to her eyes. "Is-is he…?"

George stopped shaking his twin by his shoulder and a horrible cry of sorrow escaped his throat. "Fred!"

Hermione fell to her knees beside George, tears sliding down her face to mix with the dirt and blood already clinging to it. "Fred…" she cried, touching his dirty face. "Come back…please…you can't be…"

She couldn't force herself to say the word. Her Fred, so loving and funny lay in Death's eternal embrace.

He'd never come back to cheer her up when things were turning sour. He'd never hold her in his arms to comfort her when she needed a shoulder to cry on again. He couldn't protect her from the hateful words of the Slytherin house. All of it, everything she had taken for granted and loved so much, had been taken away from her with one spell.

"Oh Fred," she sobbed, turning her face away from his still body. "Why couldn't they take me too?"

Ron pulled her into his arms and gently stroked her hair like Fred once had. "Don't say that, Hermione. Fred…he would have wanted you to live on with your love for him in your heart. Never forgotten, but happy y'know?"

Hermione cried against Ron's chest as the world around her became darker and lonelier than it had ever been…

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**A/N: Short, I know it was. That's how these head canons are going to be as long as I get inspiration. Please review. Thanks. ~ Scarlet**


	3. Speechless

Draco sat there in the library, flipping pointlessly through a book that he'd just found sitting there. His eyes kept lifting from the pages, never taking in more than a couple words before he forgot what he was reading. He wasn't interested in taking in what useless knowledge that particular book could give him. No, he was merely biding time until _she_ would make her daily trip to the library.

The doors to the library creaked open and a girl with a head of bushy brown hair walked in, her arms laden with thick tomes. Her eyes scanned the room for a moment, connecting with his before he felt his face flush with heat and had to look down at the book in front of him. As she walked past him in the direction of the front desk, Draco couldn't help but sneak a look at her backside which, if he were honest with himself, he'd say was just as equally nice as her front.

_Father would kill me if he knew what I was thinking_, Draco thought, watching her pass the books over to the aged hag behind the desk. _A Mud – Er, Muggle born witch of all the people in the world! Father would have me skinned and stuffed if he found out that I was falling in love with Hermione Granger…_

He stood up as she disappeared behind some shelves and moved to get a better vantage point. The platinum blond quickly lost sight of her and felt a mild pang on annoyance. Draco turned and was about to go back into the space left open by the shelves when he found himself being poked in the stomach by Hermione Granger's wand.

"Why are you following me?" she demanded, glaring up at him.

"I was here first, Granger," Draco said with a frown. "So, you're the one that is following me."

Hermione's wand jabbed him harder. "Why are you always here when I am? Do you want to get smacked again? Is that why?"

Draco couldn't help but smile. "And if I do? What's it to you?"

Hermione seemed flustered by his reaction and lowered her wand. Draco took the opportunity to look at her, to really look at her. He could see the tired look in her beautiful eyes and the fullness of her lips. He noted with a twinge of guilt that she no longer had those "buck" teeth that he'd made overgrown in the earlier years of their schooling. To him, she was just as beautiful as any

pureblood was that his father paraded before him. _Even more so_, he thought.

The pale pureblood wizard-in-training reached out and touched her face, gently tracing the contour of her cheek. Hermione's eyes widened in alarm and she stepped back into a bookshelf.

"What – what are you doing?" she asked in a hushed voice.

"Oh, you don't know?" Malfoy smiled at her. "Doesn't that scare you?"

Hermione gasped as he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her to him. "Draco! Your father –!"

"Will most certainly hear about this," Draco said, "but he can't do anything to change my mind."

The Muggle born witch didn't resist him as he brushed his lips gently against hers. Draco pulled back and looked at her. Hermione's eyes were half closed and her face was flushed with color. He decided that she looked beautiful with some color in her cheeks.

"You – you can't be with me," Hermione whispered as if she was afraid to raise her voice.

"Can't I?"

Draco kept her gaze captive with his own eyes and he slipped a hand behind her neck, gently cupping her head with his hand. "I'd like to see the man who could stop me," he whispered back, his breath warm against her skin. "I know what I want…"

"And what's that?" Hermione asked, staring at his lips.

"I want you to love me as much as I love you," Draco said quietly.

"You…?"

Draco claimed her lips with his own, cutting off her question. He pulled away after a moment and grabbed her hand tightly in his own as if afraid that she would slip away. The young wizard gently led her out of the library with whispered promises that left her speechless. He didn't care who saw him holding her hand; he could only think about the future and it seemed so much brighter with Granger by his side…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: I'm taking some main character requests for pairings. If I don't know the character well enough, I won't do the head canon ship. I hope you enjoyed this enough to review with your requests. Sorry it was so short. Thanks! ~ Scarlet**


	4. Right As Rain

Luna walked around the castle grounds, barefoot and dressed in Muggle style clothing. She hummed to herself as she looked for any sign of her shoes which she had left outside a couple hours ago when she had chased a butterfly. They were nowhere to be found.

_That's odd_, Luna thought with a small smile. _The Nargles must have gotten them…_

She stood by the Great Lake, thinking of how many wonderful creatures there were hidden beneath the surface of the water that few had ever seen. Only when she noticed that her feet were getting cold, did she realize the urgent need to find her shoes.

_Maybe the Nargles took them into the castle…No, why would they do that? Then again, you can never be sure about them…_

The eccentric witch skipped up the hill and passed under a tree. A pebble hit her on the shoulder and she quickly looked up to see where it had come from. Her lips twitched at the corner when she saw that Draco Malfoy was sitting in the tree like it were a throne made by nature.

" Lovegood," he said with a smirk, "What are you doing walking around barefoot? Are you some kind of savage that can't stand the idea of wearing shoes?"

Luna smiled at him. "I think that shoes are prisons for feet…Why are you sitting up there without your usual friends?"

Malfoy frowned and looked away. "What friends?"

"You don't have friends?" Luna was startled. "What about those two boys who follow you like puppy dogs? Aren't they your friends?"

"No…At least, not anymore." He leaned back against the trunk of the tree. "They've got girlfriends now, so they're busy with…you know, girlfriend – boyfriend things…"

"I've never had a boyfriend," Luna commented, looking up at the sky as rainclouds started rolling in. "Well, I had an imaginary boyfriend when I was seven…He wanted to be a doctor and I wanted to be an artist…We parted ways soon after and I haven't seen him since." She smiled at Draco with a whimsical gleam in her eye. "I do get letters from him occasionally…though I'm the only one who can read them…"

Malfoy stared down at her in disbelief. "You've never had a boyfriend?"

"Didn't I just say that?"

"Miss Lovegood, where are your shoes?" Snape's voice came from behind them. "Ten points from Gryffindor."

"But I'm in the Ravenclaw House," Luna reminded him with a frown pulling at her lips. "And I've lost my shoes, Professor." She scratched her head. "I think the Nargles took them again."

Snape's nostril's flared. "There is no such thing as a Nargle, Luna."

"That's what they want you to believe…Are you sure you haven't had your mind messed with by a few Nargles?"

Draco climbed down from his perch in the tree and circled it, picking up a pair of pink converse sneakers. "Are these yours?" he asked with a smirk.

"Yes," Luna said, taking them from his hand. "Thank you, Draco."

She sat down on the ground and pulled her shoes on, listening to Snape and Draco talk to each other. Snape sounded sure that Draco had taken her shoes and Draco said he didn't. Luna held a hand out and Snape pulled her to her feet.

"Thank you, Severus," she whispered, straightening her skirt before looking at Draco with a smile. "Thank you for finding my shoes."

Snape rolled his eyes and walked away to terrorize a group of third years, leaving the two blondes alone. Luna looked down at her feet while Draco merely stared at her. She felt heat rise up in her face and sighed dreamily.

"Maybe…I could be your friend," she offered after a moment of silence.

"You don't have to do that," Draco muttered, crossing his arms. "I'm all right without friends."

Luna nodded and put a hand on his shoulder. "If you ever change your mind..." she began with a smile before her eyes lit up with happiness. "Don't let the Nargles do it for you."

Malfoy stared at her like she had suddenly sprouted two heads. Luna pressed a kiss to his cheek before turning and walking away. She could feel Malfoy's stare on her back and somehow knew that he would take her offer to be his friend, but maybe even more than that if he read between the lines of his beating heart…

_As long as the Nargles don't get him, he should be fine…_Luna thought with a pleasant smile on her lips as the first raindrops began to fall.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: And so it begins…Ha! I don't know who I'm kidding here, these head canons are growing worse and shorter as I progress. :( I did this as a request, but I'm afraid I've ruined your idea, my lovely reviewer from chapter 3. Well, I still have another idea to butcher…please review with more ideas for head canon pairs AND scenarios. (I think that was what I was missing when I did this chapter.) Thanks! ~ Scarlet**


	5. Turning Tables

Narcissa sat in a comfy chair by the fire in the Slytherin common room, reading a book. She could hear the other Slytherin housemates talking about a dance that was coming up to celebrate the winter solstice, but didn't care. She had no intention of going with anyone, preferring the idea of dancing by herself. Surely, there would be some girl friends that would be willing to dance with her once the dance started - it was just the boys she was worried about.

The young witch sighed and turned a page in her book, her eyes drinking in each word. Then the book was suddenly pulled out of her hands. Narcissa looked up to see that Lucius Malfoy was standing in front of her with the book in hand. Color flooded Narcissa's face as her eyes met the cool gaze of the person that all the Slytherin girls called "Luscious Lucius". This was the first time that he'd even turned his attention to her.

"What are you reading?" Lucius asked, turning the book over in his hand. His face wrinkled up in disgust when he saw the title. "A history of magic book? Since when are you interested in history, Narcissa?"

_He said my name! _"Well, it's more interesting than hearing about your conquests," Narcissa shot back, ready to put up a stand. She stood up and took the book from him. "Honestly, you're some kind of man-whore."

She moved to walk around him, but he stepped in her path with a hand over his heart. "You wound me," Lucius said with a frown. "I am no man-whore."

"Let's see, you've slept with almost all the Slytherin female population…not the first through third years though…and you keep coming back for more." Narcissa smiled slightly. "You are the definition of a man-whore, Casanova."

Lucius' eyes narrowed. "What do you mean 'almost all'?"

"Well, you haven't slept with Bellatrix and you haven't slept with me. But don't think you'll get the chance with either of us," Narcissa said, meeting his gaze with a defiant gleam in her eyes. "We just aren't interested in you and your slutty ways."

Again, she made to walk around him, but he caught her across the chest by throwing out an arm. Narcissa made an impatient noise and looked at him once more. His eyes were softer as he looked at her and Narcissa thought she could hear his cold heart start to melt.

"Narcissa," he said quietly.

"Lucius," Narcissa smiled up at him. "There. Now that we know each other's names, let me go."

Lucius didn't let her go, choosing instead to keep looking at her like she was someone strange and vaguely interesting. Narcissa felt her heart start to race as she waited for Lucius' next move, ready to counter it with her own.

"Would you care to come to the winter solstice dance with me?" Lucius asked, his eyes searching hers.

"Why? So you can parade me around like you've been doing to all the other Slytherin girls? I think not, Malfoy."

Narcissa pushed his arm aside and walked towards the common room's door, stepping through it. She could hear Lucius follow her after a moment, but did not stop to look back or to let him catch up to her. If he wanted to get anywhere with her, he had to fight to earn it.

"Narcissa," Lucius began, taking longer strides to keep up with hers. "I would never parade you around like the other girls…They weren't –"

"Weren't what? Good in bed? Pretty enough to keep on your arm for more than a few days before you threw them aside for someone else?" Narcissa glanced over at him. "And yet, for some reason, they all still love you…and you couldn't care less."

Lucius stepped in front of her, blocking her path up the stairs from the dungeon level in which the Slytherin house was located. "I didn't make them love me."

"Yes, you did. You seduced those poor girls and they fell hopelessly in love with you."

"I don't love them."

"That's an obvious fact." She brushed her hair back out of her face and frowned at him. "I won't be like them."

Lucius reached out a hand and touched her face. Narcissa kept her guard up though she wanted to melt at the gentle caress. She couldn't let him win. Not so soon.

"Narcissa Black…I don't want you to be like the other girls I've been with. I see you as something more."

"That's because you can't figure out why I haven't taken you into bed yet," Narcissa stated, swatting aside his hand though she wanted to grab onto it and hold it forever. "I'm afraid you're not going to get anywhere with fancy words that you've used on the others. I'm not a sloppy second – or however many people you had to go through to get to me."

The wizard looked at her. "I can't explain away my actions of the past…It's true that I've slept around and have broken many girls' hearts over my years here at Hogwarts, but no more. I want to think about the future where I'll have a family with a beautiful woman and many platinum blonde children…" A smile tugged at the corner of his lips. "I want you to be in my future, Narcissa…You and no one else."

Narcissa smirked at him, trying to not show her interest in him. She tossed her hair over her shoulder and pretended to think about it. "We'll see how the future plays out after the winter solstice dance." She held up a finger. "Don't expect any carnal acts of physical passion until I get a ring on my finger, Lucius Malfoy. And I expect you to be waiting for me in the common room in a week, promptly at eight o'clock, for the dance. Understand?"

Lucius nodded and let her walk around him. She smiled once she was out of the dungeon level and leaned against the wall with a dreamy sigh. She had done it. She had gotten a dance date with the Lucius Malfoy...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: So there you have it. A Lucius/Narcissa shipping. I thank you all for your support and ideas. This helps me get my writing energies moving so I can work on my longer fanfics, so keep the head canon ships coming. And don't forget to review! I crave reviews even flames, so flame on! ~ Scarlet**


	6. Seize the Day

"Can I please have the Nosebleed Nougats back?" George asked, looking up at the brunette witch who was taking none of his nonsense that day. "I promise I'll only use one."

"No," she said firmly, tapping her wand against her hand as she watched him scribble an equation on parchment. "You're supposed to be focusing on your homework. _Not _making your nose bleed."

"Herm_ione," _George drew out her name, knowing she hated it. "What's the point of doing homework when my business is at stake?"

"Well, maybe if you actually did your homework on time, you could have more free time to work on your business."

Hermione smiled at him and watched him scratch out another part of an equation. He sighed and threw his quill down.

"It's hopeless!" he groaned. "I will never be a scholar like Mum always dreamed I would be. Oh, poor Mum, I can see it now. She'll mope around the house and –"

"George!" Hermione exclaimed, though she couldn't help but smile. "I'm supposed to make sure that you do your homework, not listen to your little soap opera monologue."

George smiled widely. "But I haven't even gotten to the best part."

"Do your homework or Professor McGonagall will give us _both_ detention…I don't need that on my permanent record."

"Oh c'mon Hermione, where's your spirit of adventure?" Even good girls do something fun once in awhile." A pout appeared on his lips and he gave her his best puppy-dog eyes. "Or do you only have fun around Harry and Ronnie-kins?"

"Don't go there, George." Hermione shook her head and looked away from his pitiful expression. "I'm only interested in helping you prepare for your O.W.L.S, so let's get to it."

George frowned at her and pushed himself away from the desk that he was sitting by. "I refuse to do this…Let's do something more entertaining." He scratched his chin. "Maybe we could put our heads together and do something to Madame Toad. You've got the brains, I've got the resources. It'll be the prank of the century." He smiled thoughtfully. "We could probably get the rest of the school in on it too."

"George," Hermione sighed and crossed her arms. "I'm not going to get anywhere with you, am I?"

"Nope."

"And you won't finish your homework?"

"Not a chance."

"Then what am I supposed to do with you?"

George stood up and circled the desk so that he was standing in front of her. "You could admit that I'm the greatest prankster in the world and join the "dark" side. We have cookies and the most fun, you know."

The brunette witch looked up at him with a frown tugging at her lips. She didn't want to get in trouble with Umbridge because after finding out what she'd done to Harry, Hermione was almost positive that the Toad would be even more hateful to his friends. And George could tell that she was thinking about the trouble they'd get in if she sided with him.

"C'mon Hermione," George urged, putting his hands on her shoulders. "Be that brave girl who started Dumbledore's Army. I promise to take all the blame if we get caught, so we don't tarnish that spotless record of yours…." He smiled and looked her dead in the eye. "I'll protect you from Madame Toad's wrath if you promise to loosen up some."

Hermione looked thoughtful for a moment. "Well, when you put it that way…I guess I have no choice."

George kissed her on the forehead and laughed. "That's my girl!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: Short but sweet I suppose. Feel free to review this with scenarios and shipping characters so I can make more. And don't forget to check out my other HP stories. Thanks! ~ Scarlet**


	7. Blame It On Bad Luck

**A/N: This one shot took me out of my comfort zone by making me pair up two polar opposite adults that I'm not good at keeping in character. But since the idea came from someone who was polite, I decided to do it anyway. It's incredibly short, but then again all the others were short…**

**So here goes: McGonagall/Snape**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"Severus, we can't do this right now," Minerva said in a breathless but commanding voice. "Please…no, not now."

"Yes, now," Severus replied in a soft growl. "You know I can't stop."

Minerva pushed lightly against Snape as he kissed her neck. She didn't know how they had come to this – sneaking around the castle with one another lest anyone find them. There had been many close calls, but no one had actually put two-and-two together. As far as anyone knew, Minerva and Severus were merely coworkers. Nothing more and nothing less.

"You better learn to," Minerva whispered, feeling the heat rise between them.

"Never," Severus hissed back, pressing his lips against hers. "Now shut up and kiss me, Minerva. Or am I going to have to do this by myself?"

Minerva kissed him back and felt him press her against the wall in the classroom that they'd snuck into. She knew that this was quite possibly a midlife crisis because she was older than Severus by at least a few years, but she didn't want to stop seeing him. He was the bad boy that Albus Dumbledore could never be and she was finding this darkly mysterious man to be a good match for her.

_If only I could have him in public…_Minerva thought as one of his hands snaked up the back of her neck and undid the tight bun that she kept her hair in.

Her hair fell about her shoulders and she saw the smoldering look in Severus' eyes as he looked at her. Somehow, he made her feel young again. With his love in the most passionate form, she felt rejuvenated, even if he was merely trying to escape the memories of his past. She held nothing against him…

The two adults were so absorbed in making out that they didn't notice the sound of someone approaching. The door to the classroom swung open without them realizing it.

"OH MY GOD!" Ron exclaimed, staring at the two of them with wide eyes and causing the two professors to jerk apart. "McGonagall and Snape…AAAHHHHHHHHH! What has been seen cannot be unseen!" He put his hands over his eyes and shook his head like a wild creature. "Harry, don't come over here if you want to keep sane! My eyes – they burn!"

Harry Potter completely ignored Ron and stood in the doorway. "Professor?"

Minerva pulled out her wand and magically fixed her hair while Severus backed off. "What is it that you want, Mr. Potter?"

"Ron and I were supposed to have detention because of you," Harry replied, not looking anyone in the eye, "but if you're busy…?"

Minerva felt the heat rise in her face and glanced at Severus. She had completely forgotten that the two boys were supposed to have detention with her in that classroom. It was embarrassing for her to be caught in such a forgetful state. "No Mr. Potter, I am not busy. You and Mr. Weasley are to serve your detentions cleaning every classroom, without magic."

She sent Severus a look that said, "Later" before turning and following the two wizards-in-training out of the room.

"Not a word of this is spread to the others," Minerva said, glaring pointedly at Ron and Harry. "Or the Quidditch team will be looking for new members."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: So, what'd you think? Send me a review with your comments and don't forget to leave a ship pairing and scenario. Thanks! ~ Scarlet**


	8. Alone

Lupin's body shuddered as he lay there in the Shrieking Shack, waiting for his time to turn. He didn't want to turn – no one ever really did – and fought against it. The potion that he consumed would make him harmless sure, but he still had to turn into the wolf.

_I don't want to do this, _he thought, biting his bottom lip.

"Hello," Sirius' voice called from the stairs, sending fear coursing through Lupin's body. "Remus, I know you're in here. Where are you, buddy?"

Lupin remained as silent as he could, though he could not stop the whimpering of pain that was coursing through his body. He silently willed his fellow Gryffindor to leave while he still had the chance. Fate did not smile upon him that night because Sirius Black stepped into the room with a smile on his face.

"There you are, Moony," Sirius said, taking a step closer but Lupin held a warning hand up. "Why didn't you tell me you were heading here tonight? I would have come sooner."

"Shouldn't – shouldn't you be on Christmas break like the others?" Lupin asked, hating himself for stumbling over his words.

Sirius laughed and shook his head, plopping down on the floor across from Lupin. "Why would I do something like that?" he asked. "My old Mum would drive me batty in the first minute I'd be home." He smiled at Lupin. "Besides, I couldn't leave my best friend alone in the dreary castle to suffer."

"While I'm sure you have good intentions at heart, I don't think you've given this much thought," Lupin said, shuddering again. "I won't be much fun in about fifteen minutes."

"Sure you will," Sirius said, his smile becoming wider. "I've learned to do something that I bet will make this monthly enemy more enjoyable."

"Don't tell me you found me a werewolf girl friend."

"No, it's not that." Sirius scratched his chin thoughtfully. "Though that would be rather interesting…" He shook his head again. "But this was easier."

Lupin watched as one of his best friends morphed into something different. Where his friend had sat, now sat a large black dog with its long pink tongue lolling out of the side of his mouth. It barked in a way that was similar to Sirius' laugh and Lupin's mouth dropped open in shock.

"You – you're an Animagus!" he exclaimed as the dog morphed back into Sirius.

"Yep. Took me two weeks to get the hang of it," Sirius said proudly. "Now I can change any time I want to…I've been trying to help James and Peter to do the same."

A small smile tugged at Lupin's lips. "You became an Animagus…just to help me?"

"Yep!"

"And I take it you didn't bother registering yourself…"

Sirius laughed again. "I knew there was something I forgot. Oh well, it'll be our little secret." He glanced at his wrist as if checking an invisible watch. "It's about time we try this out."

Lupin's body shuddered violently. "I don't know if that's a good idea, Sirius…Please go. I'd hate myself if I hurt you."

Sirius moved to sit by Lupin and put an arm around the turning werewolf. "We'll do this together, Moony," he said firmly.

Sirius turned into the large black dog again as Lupin turned into his werewolf form. Lupin couldn't have been more thankful to have a friend to hang out with after all of his years of loneliness. He knew this was the start to a brand new relationship with Sirius…

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**A/N: Big thanks goes to Dirty Little Half Blood for this shipping pair idea. I take requests through reviews and personal messages, so feel free to give me a ship and scenario and I'll see what I can pull out of my mind. Also, review like normal because I like to read what you all say about my story – flames included. Until next time! ~Scarlet **


End file.
